universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Williams
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Good Morning Vietnam Robin get out his Radio Kit from Good Morning Vietnam and yell. This move is much like Cra-B-zy's (Nicolas Cage's Neutral B under his Final Smash's Cage Losing His Shit) but with a shorter Range. He say Good Morning at the Opponent near him, Giving the opponent damage. It can also push projectile attacks but only solid related ones. Side B - Teddy Roosevelt Robin take form of Teddy Roosevelt in Night of the Museum and charge at his opponent on his horse and you can pressing A to swing his sword. Unlike Timmy's Dad Side B the Horse can jump but he can jump high and you cannot attack in mid jump. Up B - Peter Pan Robin take form of Peter Pan from Hook. and fly around. Much like Jelly Kid he can dive down and attack but his knife had a shorter range. He also goe a Tinkle Bell Meter that tell how lone he can fly till it need of recharge depending how much there is. Fly Time = 7 Seconds, Tinkle Bell Recharging = 7 Seconds if Empty Down B - Genie Robin take the form of Genie from Aladdin and grant 3 Ramdon Wishies on himself (And his Teammate if he in a Team Match. #Healthy Healing = Reduce all Damage to 0% #Strangth of Iron = Increase Attack, Defence and Attack Power by 20% #Getting the Powers = Get a Strong Effect that last longer (Mushroom, Star, Metal, ect.) The Downside is that for each uses, It take 2 or 3 Minutes to Reused again. Final Smash - Jumanji Robin Williams get the Jumanji and place it on a platform that he's on. Then He'll roll the Dice 2 times and an effect will happen like in the film. Unlike SMB2 Toad the effext will pick at random. #Van Pelt appear and Shoot at the Opponent with his Shotgun #Plant - A Plant Monster appear and wrap it vines on the Opponents on the same platform. #Sinkhole - The Platform will sink slowaly, Sending whatever on it downward. #The Flood - The Stage will Rain and make the place extra wet. It also stop use the Fire Related Attacks. #Lion - Much like Van Pelt but will charge at the opponent to grab on to them while Biting them. #Finishing the Game - The Game will turn into a vortex to suck up all the Items, Projectile's and only One Opponent inside the game making it a Instant K.O. A lot of these Effects will last for 7 Seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Robin McLaurin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) was an American actor, stand-up comedian, voice actor, film producer and screenwriter. Rising to fame with his role as the alien Mork in the TV series Mork & Mindy (1978–1982), Williams went on to establish a successful career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. His film career included such acclaimed films as The World According to Garp (1982), Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Dead Poets Society (1989), Awakenings (1990), The Fisher King (1991), and Good Will Hunting (1997), as well as financial successes such as Popeye (1980), Hook (1991), Aladdin (1992), Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Jumanji (1995), The Birdcage (1996), Night at the Museum (2006), and Happy Feet (2006). He also appeared in the video "Don't Worry, Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His Jumping and Speed is above Average of a Medium Size Character. *He got the Longest Airtime (Passing Casi) *His B Move can sometime push projectile at the Opponent to give them more damage depending how near they are. *Despite it short range his Up B Knife give more damage then Jelly Kid Claws. Cons *His Defence isn't his best *There a 10% Chance of getting a Bad Effect from his Down B (Ex: Posion Mushroom) *The Up B will not be helpful if the Tinkle Bell Meter is empty, Making it hard to get back on the platform. *The Flood and the Sinkhole from his Final Smash can sometime effect him, Causing Robin to either Slip or Sink. Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Aladdin Category:Pure Hero Category:Man of a Billion Voices Category:Actor Category:Human Category:Back from the Dead Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Male Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:People called Robin Category:MegaToon1234 Favorite Category:Comedy Relief Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:My Childhood Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:People who deserve Respect Category:Always Remembered Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Comedian Category:Family Guy Category:Comedy Legend Category:Legend Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Awesome Character Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:SpongeBob guest stars Category:Epic Rap Battles of History